1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to a mixer circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A mixer circuit is used in components such as quadrature modulator circuits and frequency converter circuits in wireless communication equipment. The mixer circuit includes an active mixer in which a transistor has gain and a passive mixer in which a transistor acts as a switch and has no gain.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-518984, for example.